CFW Magic
Character Synopsis CFW Magic 'is a reocurring antagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia, for appearing in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. She is the defacto of The Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime and is one of the Four Felons that attempts to bring Afoire back into being. She looks up to Arfoire like a goddess and acts as her protector and as such, she remains confident and fearless against all odds. Magic encounters the CPUs in Gapain Field again they witnessher nearly kill Linda, said encounter being the cause of her death. Alongside every other of The Four Felons, she'd be resurrected by Arfoire's second revival and retains her same personality. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: '''CFW Magic, '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''CPU Goddess (of CFW), Second-In Command of The Four Felons '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts (Shown to be an adept master in martial arts), 4th Wall Awarness (Magic consistently addresses the the audience and alludes to many common tropes in fiction, of which has even allowed her to outsmart opponents), Ice Manipulation (Ice Impulse creates a wave of ice that freeze over opponents on contact), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Pocket Reality Manipulation (It's stated all CPUs who aren't dark can create Sharing Fields through Share Crystals), Time Paradox Immunity (Despite the events of Hyperdimension being rewritten, she maintained memories of what happened), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of shares), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Embedded with Share Crystals, which allow's others to restore faith and also alter one's state of mind, such as with Rom's brainwashing being overwritten), Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (Scaling from Neptune, who had the natural ability to fix the altered reality of Hyper Dimension) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of fighting against Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart all at once, being able to even overpower Purple Heart with her casual fingers) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can react to the The CPUs, whom of which are capable of keeping up with Kurome) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Her attacks are capable of harming the likes of Purple Heart and the other CPUs, being able to casually defeat them in her first encounter with them) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Could easily shrug off attacks from the CPUs, who were unable to even damage her initally. When they got stronger, they were still unable to instantly beat her, needing to land many damaging blows to fully take her down) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, to Extended melee range with her scythe Intelligence: High '''(CFW Magic is capable of mastermining plans that trick the CPUs into furthering Afoire's ressurection) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Her dark scythe '''Extra Info: '''While it's never directly stated, It's heavily implied by many things that CFW Magic is indeed a CPU, with her being outright called on in her boss encounter within The Colosseum. As such, she should have the most basic abilities of a CPU at the minimum Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2